cohenbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Retelling
Retelling Retelling ''jest słowem obcym, mającym jednak tę przewagę nad rodzimymi, że w sposób krótki, zwięzły, dźwięczny a konkretny definiuje pojęcie, które - marnując słowa - musielibyśmy określić jako ponowne opowiedzenie bardziej lub mniej znanych historii. Przy czym ponownie opowiada się mity, legendy, podania, bajki i mniej lub bardziej kanoniczne dzieła literackie - w tym także ''retellingi ''zrobione wcześniej przez innych autorów. ''Retelling w fantasy zawiera dwa elementy - jednym jest owo użyte w tytule "jak to było naprawdę", albowiem ambicją autora jest, aby czytelnik - w ramach zaakceptowanej konwencji - daną wersję mitu czy baśni przyjął jako prawdziwą, a przyjamnbiej literacko prawdziwą. Drugim elementem jest euhemeryzacja (EUHEMER), zabieg polegający na eliminowaniu elementów bajkowości. W przypadku fantasy euhemeryzacja przybiera szczególną postać - eliminuje siębajkowość, pozostawiając magię. Tylko pozornie jest to sprzeczność. Nie należy zapominać, że w fantasy (dobrej) magia jest prawem natury (często naukowo zdefiniowanym), a nie jakimś bajecznym deus ex machina. Retellingi często graniczą z innym subgatunkiem fantasy, o nazwie "jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi", bliskie są także urban fantasy. Bardzo często bowiem zamysłem i zabiegiem autora jest "odegranie" powszechnie znanej baśni w absolutnie współczesnej scenerii. Mieszanka bywa często tak świetnie sporządzona , że efekt przypomina mainstream ''- i często jako ''mainstream ''jest traktowany (jak w przypadku Jonathana Carolla, Angeli Carter czy Antonii S. Byatt). Do najbardziej znanych retellingów w fantasy należą: *Marion Zimmer Bradley, ''Firebrand ''(wojna trojańska, wersja Kasandry) *Antonia S. Byatt, ''Opętanie ''(legenda o Meluzynie, królewna Śnieżka, "Schneewittchen") *AnJonathan Carroll, ''Śpiąc w płomieniu ("Rumpelstilzchen", czyli "Titelitury" braci Grimm( *Angela Carter, zbiory opowiadań The Bloody Chamber i Black Venus, retellingi wielu kanonicznych bajek (w Polsce zebrane w jeden zbiór Czarna Wenus) *Frances Gordon (Bridget Wood), Thorn ''(Śpiąca królewna) *Kate Hawks, Parke odwin, ''Lovers: The Legend of Trystan and Yseult (Dzieje Trystana i Izoldy) *Eileen Kernaghan, Snow Queen ("Królowa śniegu", Andersena) *Peg Kerr, The Wild Swans ("Dzikie łabędzie" Andersena) *Robin McKinley, Beauty ''(Piękna i Bestia) *Robin McKinley, ''Rose Daughter (ditto) *Robin McKinley, Deerskin ''(Peau d'Ane, Ośla Skórka, "Allerleirauh" braci Grimm) *Robin McKinley, ''Spindle's End (Śpiąca królewna) *Diana L. Paxson, The Dragons of the Rhine (Nibelungi) *Diana L. Paxson, The White Raven (Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy, wersja Branghien) *Mary Renault, The King Must Die i The Bull from the Sea (mit o Tezeuszu) *Fred Saberhagen, The Dracula Tape (legenda o księciu wampirów, jego własna wersja) *Susan Shwartz, The Grail of Hearth (legenda o Żydzie Wiecznym Tułaczu) *Robert Silverberg'', Gilgamesh the King (epos o Gilgameszu) *S.P. Spmtow, ''The Shatted Horse (wojna trojańska) *Rosemary Sutcliff, Tristan and Iseult (Dzieje Tristany i Izoldy) *Michael Swanwick, Jack Faust (Faust) *Emma Tennant, Faustine ''(ditto) *Sheri S. Tepper, ''Beauty ''(Śpiąca królewna, Kopciuszek) *Tad Williams, ''Godzina Kalibana (Burza Szekspira, wersja Kalibana) *David Henry Wilson,'' Ashmadi'' (wersja ang. The Coach Rat, Kompciuszek) *Roger Zelazny & Robert Sheckley, Jeśli z Faustem ci się nie uda (Faust) *Roger Zelazny & Robert Sheckley, Przynieście mi głowę Księcia (Śpiąca królewna) a także zainicjowana w roku 1986 przez Terri Windling seria Fairy Tales, w której produkcji ukazały się następujące powieści, baśniowe retellingi: *''Steven Brust, The Sun, the Moon and the Stars'' (ludowa baść węgierska) *Kara Dalkey, The Nightingale (Słowik , Andersena) *Pamela Dean, Tam Lin (szkocka ballada ludowa) *Patricia C.Wrede, Snow White and Rose Red (Śnieżyczka i Różyczka, "Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot" braci Grimm) *Jane Yolen, Briar Rose (Śpiąca królewna) Nie można nie wspomnieć, że nieoceniona Terri WIndling wraz z nieocenioną Ellen Datlow od 1993 roku redagują ntologie fantasy, na które to antologie skałdają się będą ce retellingami znanych bajek opowiadania znanych autorów. Do tej pory ukazały się : Snow White, Blood Red, Black Thorn, White Rose, Black Swan, White Raven, Ruby Slippers, Golden Tears, Black Heath, Ivory Bones i Silver Birch, Blood Moon. Category:gatunki fantastyki